House Not Home
by Funky Egyptian
Summary: Bakura thinks about himself and what others think about him... [no yaoi]
1. A Walk in the Rain

**House not Home**

A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry if I disappointed you, cause you were expecting a real update. I'm sorry. I gave up. So I'm revising the first two chapters to make a two-shot. Sorry.

A/N: Umm....enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything that has to with it, I wish I did but I don't and I will some how live on.

Bakura = Yami Bakura

Ryou = Bakura

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Rain fell on to an unsuspecting city. Street lamps lit up, dimly lighting the sidewalks. The icy rain fell on to Bakura's uncovered arms. But he kept walking. He had goose bumps, but he didn't care. Maybe he'd get sick and die, if he was lucky. 'They wouldn't miss me.'

'Why do they hate me? Why do they judge me? They think they know me. They don't, so why do they judge me?' he thought, 'Why do they judge me, they don't even know me. They don't know me. They don't know my reasons.'

'I've heard someone say: It is not the action that matters, it is the reasons behind it(1). They do not know my reasons. So then why do they judge me? How can they judge my actions? Why do they call my actions evil?'

'What is evil? Is it something, or someone, who is truly bad and sinful? Or is it just one's judgment placed upon another being? Is it just an adjective, a word used by someone to describe something or someone? Am I the evil one, or are they? The Pharaoh doesn't know me, so then why does he call me evil? Ryou doesn't know me. Why does Ryou call me evil?'

'Is it because people think I beat Ryou? I don't, I only threaten him. Why? To make me seem superior? I wish I could stop. I can't. It'll make me seem weak. Is that the true reason why I beat him? To make myself seem stronger? To prove to Ryou, to the Pharaoh, to everyone, that I'm not weak, that I'm willing to hurt anyone in my way?'

The wind blew harder; it seemed to disapprove his reasons. The rain poured harder. It too disapproved his actions and reasons. Thunder boomed. He started to head home.

'Home? I have no home. Someone once said that home is where you are surrounded by people who care about you(2). I have no home, because no one cares. No one cares about me. And why should they care? I've never given them any reasons to. Besides, in their eye's I'm evil.'

The wind howled, this time agreeing with him, agreeing that he's evil. The rain poured harder then ever. It too agreed that he was evil. The thunder crashed as he walked up the driveway towards his house. 'I don't need them to care.'

'I'm all alone. No one cares. No one will ever care.' "I'm alone and alone I shall remain." he whispered, as a tear trickled down his cheek. "I don't need anyone," he said much louder, "and I never will." More tears fell.

He shivered. He saw Ryou in the house, he seemed happy and joyful. 'What has Ryou done to deserve being happy?' "What about me?" he whispered as more tears trickled down his face. He wiped the tears away as he walked into his house. His house, not his home.

* * *

1: I got this from another authoress, Seena, who inspired me to write a fic. Her story is called My Little Brother and I got this from the prologue.

2: I got this from SpongeBob SquarePants ;)

A/N: Very short. Very very short. I was wondering, do you guys really want me to continue this story? I will add the second chapter [revised], but it will be the final one. Only if you really want me to.


	2. Define Evil

A/N: I decided to continue the story! (People who've heard/read House Not Home (version one) glare at Funky) ...Sorry! I did a bit of revision, and I've decided to put the whole story back! The WHOLE story!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Define**

Bakura walked into his and Ryou's house. His body welcomed the warmth as it touched his wet and cold skin. His mood became slightly better, he was happy to be out of the rain and cold. All the lights were on in his house. Ryou was sitting in the living room with two books and a notebook. He would look in the skinner book and write a little in his notebook, than look at the thicker book and write a lot in his notebook. Bakura watched him repeat this two or three times, until curiosity overcame him. "Ryou, what the hell are you doing?" he said making himself sound tough, despite his better-than-normal mood. Ryou jerked his head up and looked at Bakura. Bakura narrowed his eyes, "I said what are you doing?"

"I'm, um, doing homework." Bakura growled.

"I can see that. What kind of homework?"

"Uh, vocabulary."

"What is that?"

"I-I have to look up words in the dictionary and, uh, write their definition down," Ryou answered nervously, he didn't want to make Bakura mad at him. Bakura stared back at Ryou. Ryou turned his head, to unlock himself from Bakura's glare, and started writing again.

Bakura watched him write for a minute then growled lightly and walked into his room. He changed into a white t-shirt and shorts. He turned off the light in his room and fell onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling. 'Ryou didn't notice I was soaking wet. He doesn't care.' He slammed his fist down on his bed. 'Hmph! Why am I surprised? No one cares.' He suddenly thought 'I wonder what the real definition of _evil _is?'

He stood up and went into the living room. Ryou was writing in his notebook, the skinny and fat book were still open in front of him. "Ryou I need to use the dictionary, now.

"Uh, I'm sorry but I'm using it still." Bakura growled. "But you can go on the internet. Just type in the keyword _dictionary _and AOL's online dictionary will pop up," Ryou added quickly. Bakura turned and walked into his room and slammed the door. He went online and to AOL's online dictionary. He typed in evil and the definition came up:

_Main Entry: 1 evil_

_Pronunciation: 'E-v&l, British often & US also 'E-(")vil_

_Function: adjective_

_1 a: morally reprehensible: SINFUL, WICKED an evil impulse b: arising from actual or imputed bad character or conduct a man of evil reputation _

_2 a: archaic: INFERIOR b: causing discomfort or repulsion: OFFENSIVE an evil odor c: DISAGREEABLE woke late and in an evil temper _

_3 a: causing harm: PERNICIOUS the evil institution of slavery b: marked by misfortune: UNLUCKY _

At first he looked at it blankly. He finally got the courage to read it. He saw the _function: adjective _'Evil is used to describe something.' He smirked. 'Makes sense.' He then got to part _1b: arising from actual or imputed bad character or conduct a man of evil reputation . _"What the hell does imputed mean?! Ra! What's the point of looking up the definition of one word when you have to look up others? It's some kind of damn scheme!" Bakura shouted in rage. He sighed and looked up imputed:

_Main entry: 1 imputed _

_Function: verb_

_1: to lay responsibility or blame, often falsely or unjustly. _

_2: to credit a person or a cause. _

Bakura read the definition of imputed and then re-read the definition of evil part 1b. He chuckled to himself. 'This description of evil fits me so perfectly. Arising from an unjustly or falsely blamed conduct.' He chuckled, louder now. "I was wrong." He spoke with a bit of sarcasm. "I was wrong, I _am_ evil." He laughed out loud. Suddenly there was a knock on Bakura's door. He heard Ryou's muffled voice from the other side of the door. "Bakura can you, uh, log off, I need to call Yugi about-"Bakura threw open the door, out raged that he had been disturbed. "What!?"

"I was wondering if you could... please-"

"How dare you disturb me?" Bakura grabbed Ryou by the collar. He growled, but set him back down.

"..."

"Idiot." Ryou looked up at Bakura with fear. He was trembling. Bakura's eyes softened slightly. "Ryou, are you scared of me?" Ryou was still standing there paralyzed with fear. He slowly nodded, he was scared of him. Bakura turned back into his room and slammed the door. He logged off the internet; he slammed the lights off and jumped into bed. Bakura could hear Ryou on the phone.

"Hey Yugi, it's me, Ryou . . . I was wondering if I could I, uh, could stay at your house tonight because- . . . yeah . . . okay I'll be over in a minute. Bye." He heard the phone hang-up. A few moments later he heard the front door shut.

Bakura stared at the ceiling. 'Hmph. I don't care about Ryou. I don't care that he's scared of me.' He said, lying to himself. Tears came to his eyes. 'I don't care what anyone thinks.' He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I got the definition of evil from AOL's online dictionary, and the definition of imputed from Webster's Dictionary.

**Please Read:** This is not the last chapter! There will be more!!! I promise you, this time I will finish the story! I promise!!

Please Review!


End file.
